Many objects include certain features that improve the aesthetics of the object and make the object more fashionable and unique. For instance, articles of footwear, such as shoes, boots, sandals, and the like can include various color coordinated portions, designs, decals, ornamental stitching, and the like.
However, these features may be only two dimensional, and/or the features may not include a high degree of detail. This may be because of manufacturing constraints, cost, and the like. As such, the features may lack some visual and/or tactile appeal.
Furthermore, lithophanes are devices made out of a rigid material having a thickness that varies across its width and length. The variations in thickness correspond to a predetermined image, and when the lithophane is backlit, the image appears. This image can have a high degree of detail.
However, it may be difficult or impractical for incorporating a lithophane into certain objects. For instance, backlighting the lithophane may be problematic for certain objects, such as articles of footwear, because there is relatively little space to include a light source. Also, since the lithophane is typically rigid, it may be difficult to incorporate the lithophane in an flexible object. Moreover, in order for the image to be highly detailed, the lithophane itself should be highly detailed, and as such, manufacturing such an object with a lithophane can be inefficient and expensive.